kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Juze
This user's talk page has been archived for shorter talk page. Please see User talk:Juze/Archive1 and User talk:Juze/Archive2 for older messages. Hi. Thanks for attending to that edit war. To clarify, ShadedSun is another user from the chat room who tends to portray himself as a rather romanticised 'lone wolf' figure and decided he took offense to our attempts to update the wiki and thus provide better information on RP-1. As a result I've request ownership of the wiki page- if this function exists on wikia, I'm not too sure- to be granted to me and KaneTheKnight, as we did the majority of the work (myself the new 'summary'). If it's possible, could you look into doing this for us? Again, thanks for stopping that failtroll. Irradiant 20:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Done Have fun with bureaucrat status :) EsIeX3 21:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Juze, I was wondering if it would be at all possible to prevent this user http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiClams From further editing the AAA wiki, Im really starting to tire of undoing 90% of his edits because all He does is troll the page or remove content that doesnt need it. Never mind have discussed it with him personally and finally got thinsg resolved. Theo1 I'm back Sorry for my large absence. I am back now, though. I'll be trying to get on a lot more often now. --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nooooo!! lol. I didn't even realize that it was april fools day. Happy Easter, btw. --Xlauraluxuriousx 00:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) And those who thought me to be gone Happy April Fool's Day! (I can unban my self) --Juze 05:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. That guy probably need block. He cleared that, and that sections, replacing them with hopelessly(if not imbecile) text, in Secret Achievement section he erase all achievements and write They are THAT secret which is stupid, and in Unlockables section he replace ALL text with - They may be unlocked when you get enough achievements - which is also stupid(i used italics to make it diffirent from other) This is annoying because he destroyed something done with hard work(getting three thousand of achievements REALLY isn't easy, myself I got less than 240 and i got probably one achievement per few days. Getting some of secret achievements isn't easy either.) and i have to revert this and lose time. Angried 19:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) PS.There maybe be some misspelling because i'm not very good at english. Hey I'm back :D Anyway, I'm not 100% back since I've got AP tests, but once I am, I'm going to start implementing a quality system. See here: http://df.magmawiki.com/index.php/Dwarf_Fortress_Wiki:Quality Then I'm gonna fix some stuff with our current theme. EsIeX3 21:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ohaithar juze. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Neriza (talk • ) at 15:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC). Uhhh I am confused! What am I now? --Xlauraluxuriousx 00:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. And what do you mean FOR NOW?!?!?! --Xlauraluxuriousx 15:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) sure. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pereking (talk • ) at 08:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC). Battalion Cleanup Okay, I think that I'm done cleaning up the Battalion pages. 109 edits, and . Also attempted to add the Battalion category on the pages associated with Battalion. IBot (talk • ) 11:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Just dropping by to say hey :D Oh, and this, iBot (talk • ) 21:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol'd. Actually, I'm changing my style to answer to messages; I will answer here the topic. Meh. May give users a shout that new message so that they notice, but meh. By the way, get your own signature. I'm really focusing on PvXwiki right now. :3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Took a peek at PvXwiki, it looks nice. I'll continue to maintain the wiki if you're going to be away. Y'know, our front page could do with a nice revamping much like PvX's, do you think that's a good idea? Also, I'll consider getting a new signature, but it's not like a sign a lot anyway. :P iBot (talk • ) 06:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Main Page/Sandbox :3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Muted? So, can you explain why I was muted for 3 days? The Dread Pirate :Did you see that the pic "How to Troll" was blurred out and unable to read? That was the joke. And on a page that makes references to "rape", "gang raped", and "vagina", (none of which was added by me), you found my pic, which is obviously a joke, offensive? And if it was so offensive, why did it take you 4 days to remove it?And you really found it so offensive that it warranted a 3 day mute instead of you just removing and letting me know that it wasn't acceptable?